


for your eyes

by indicia



Series: Dramione in Love Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dominant Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, Draco Malfoy has a filthy mouth, F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pussy Worship, Soft Draco Malfoy, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indicia/pseuds/indicia
Summary: What could go wrong when Hermione's boyfriend Draco has her secretly warming his cock at the Potters' weekly game night?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione in Love Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092788
Comments: 19
Kudos: 510





	for your eyes

Draco Malfoy possessed many distinctive qualities.

Turning Ron Weasley’s face a specific shade of puce through, at the most, three words? Check. Giving Harry Potter a run for his money as the Ministry’s best employee? Check. Seducing Hermione Granger at any given opportunity? Check.

This is how Hermione Jean Granger found herself in the Potter’s sitting room surrounded by her closest friends, a tumbler of butterbeer clutched in her left hand, and Draco’s cock wedged firmly inside of her. 

They had returned from their weekly Quidditch scrimmage hours ago, Draco playing Chaser on a team with Harry, Theo, and a few other Aurors. Ginny and Ron were paired off on the opposing team, much to everyone’s entertainment, with Ginny playing Seeker against Harry and Draco’s back and forth trash talk with Ron.

Hermione watched from the stands with Ron’s girlfriend Pansy and Blaise, who was still glowing from his recent elopement with Theo. The matches were always followed by a progressively rowdy night of drinking at Ginny and Harry’s house and although the tradition had been going on for two years now, it never ceased to amaze Hermione that this once volatile mix of people had become a tight-knit group of friends. 

The reaction to Draco and Hermione’s relationship had not exactly been subdued. The Prophet had had a field day, publishing an expose with leaked pictures of a heated kiss in Muggle London accompanied with the flashy headline: WAR HERO OR MALFOY’S MUGGLEBORN MISTRESS?

Hermione’s friends had initially been wary of Draco, but after introductions had been made between them, they were able to separate the man who hopelessly adored her from the misguided boy who had sneered at her during school.

And adore her Draco did. Whether it was at night when she awoke in a flurry of tears, memories of a burning knife and cold floors swirling through her mind, as Draco would stroke her untamed curls, burying her closer to his chest, while crooning Muggle poetry until sleep took her again. Or whether it was at work when lunch would appear at her desk as if he knew Hermione would be too caught up in her work and forget to eat.

So while the beginnings of their relationship had been rocky. Draco Malfoy had proved to everyone that he would do just about anything for Hermione Granger.

Which is how he could be found currently discussing his latest curse-breaking expedition with Ron and Theo, all while Hermione sat struggling to keep her face relaxed as her inner muscles of her cunt strained around him. Ginny was prattling on about her mother’s most recent confrontation with Charlie Weasley and his lack of a bride, while Hermione nodded in an effort to appear present.

She was so full.

Draco usually spent hours coaxing orgasms out of her until Hermione would be in tears, begging for his cock. He would praise how well she could take him, as he pushed himself in, and even then it was a tight fit.

But today, Draco had barely given her time to process before he had pulled her into his lap and drove himself inside her, underneath her skirts, casting a wordless concealment charm on their laps.

A pulse of heat shot through Hermione from her core to her abdomen, causing her to clench around his length. She felt Draco tense under her, yet on the surface, he appeared infuriatingly calm as he laughed at something Harry said.

But a second later, the reprimand came. His hand slid up the side of her hip, on top of her dress, palm digging into her lower stomach where the obscene bulge of his cock inside of her could be felt. 

“Where’s my good girl, hm? C’mon Granger, behave.” Draco growled, his lips catching on the shell of her ear.

Hermione tipped her head back on his shoulder, fighting back a whimper, and nodded imperceptibly. Merlin, she needed him to move. The urge to clutch onto his thighs and fuck herself up and down him was overtaking her, and the pressure from his hand was doing nothing but encouraging her.

She felt his lips curve up in that frustratingly sexy smirk against her. Hermione raised a quivering hand to take a sip from her tumbler.

Dimly she heard laughter around the room as Pansy did an alarmingly accurate impression of Ron finding a spider in their bathroom.

“‘Mione, you alright? You look a bit flushed.” Harry cut in.

Much to her chagrin, everyone turned to look at her. A cool hand passed across her forehead and rested on her cheek, stroking. She craned her head back to the side to meet stormy grey eyes churning with amusement. 

“Had a bit too much Butterbeer, love?” Draco questioned with a cocky lift of his eyebrow. And damn him and his infuriatingly handsome face, as he shifted up, his cock driving up deeper, grazing against the spot inside her that drove her mad. 

“Um, oh yes!” Hermione squeaked out, “Butterbeer, yes, way too much.”

“Oh here, let me take it off your hands.” Ginny grabbed the glass from her hand, chugging the remainder of its contents, as the others chanted in encouragement, save for Harry who groaned. 

Draco was still covertly rubbing his cock into her, his palm now making slow circles on her stomach. Hermione let out the faintest whimper, as wetness dripped down her thighs. 

Draco’s lips returned to her ear, “Hold on just a little longer for me. Warming my cock so well, precious.”

Hermione gritted her teeth, willing herself to maintain some semblance of composure, control herself for him. That was why their sexual relationship had flourished alongside their emotional one. Hermione found herself in control in every aspect of her life, from her years at Hogwarts, fighting in the war, and now, at the Ministry.

The only person who could take it all from her was Draco. When he told her to spread herself open for him, so he could lap at her clit while she read for him, she would. When he told her to hold herself back from coming for him after edging her for hours, she would. And when he would command her to beg for it and then say “Come for me, precious,” she would. For him, she would do it all. And there was inherent power in that dynamic for both of them.

But today, stuffed so full of Draco’s cock in front of their blissfully unaware friends, Hermione could not bear another second without the freedom to erupt.

Her free hand came down, grasping his thigh, and she turned her head into the crook of his neck. 

Staring up at him, Hermione pleaded quietly, “Draco, please, Draco I can’t do it any longer. I need to -please.”

His eyes darkened cruelly, traveling hungrily over her wrecked expression, blown-out pupils, trembling, parted lips, a tear trailing down her cheek. Then he softened. “What do you need, love?”

“Home. Take me home and fuck me, please Draco.” Hermione breathed, eyes rolling as she clenched her cunt once more around his cock.

And with that utterance, it appeared even Draco’s control had its limits. Gently brushing the tear away, he pressed a kiss to her temples, all the while slowly pulling himself out of her. They both shuddered as he slipped out of her, a gush of her slick following. Draco lifted her slightly as he flicked his wand, tucking his length back into his trousers. 

“I better get this one back, next time she’ll be a bit more careful with her drink,” Draco smirked as he lifted Hermione off the ground, wrapping an arm around her in a firm grip.

On another day, Hermione might have had a fiery retort for him, especially as her condition had nothing to do with the Butterbeer, but today she was so thoroughly on edge that she did nothing but burrow closer into his chest, a weak swat landing on his arm. The others chortled and said their goodbyes as Hermione and Draco made their way to the floo. With a flash of green flame, they arrived at their flat.

Hermione pounced as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room. Grabbing Draco’s face in her hands, she eagerly pressed her lips into his, coaxing her tongue into his mouth. He responded, taking back control of the situation by nipping her bottom lip with his teeth, one hand gripping her throat and the other on squeezing her bum.

Moaning into his mouth, Hermione moved her hands frantically down his chest and into his trousers. The need to relieve the tension that had been building the whole night was insurmountable. But Draco would not let her take the lead. He pulled away from the kiss, shushing her as she whined.

“Patience, Granger.” He tutted, lifting her bridal style in his arms and making his way over to their bed.

“I’ve been patient all night, you prat. After what you put me through, I deserve this.” Hermione responded tartly, indignation and arousal mixing to an uncomfortable level. 

Draco set her down on the bed, staring down at her as he swept his shirt off his shoulders and undid her trousers. “You can’t wear something like that and expect me not to put my cock inside of you, precious. And I’ll reward you for and let you come for each time you almost did at Potter’s. Now be a good girl and take it off.” 

Hermione’s cheek burned with anticipation as she shucked her dress and underwear off, leaving her completely bare for him. She lied back and spread her legs, the position being a personal favorite of Draco’s. His gaze took in the hard peaks of her nipples, zeroing in on her dripping cunt.

His fingers first went to her breasts, skimming the tops before circling each point. Hermione moaned, as his head dipped down to suck each one, alternating. The moan turned into a sharp cry as Draco tugged her nipple with the soft graze of his teeth. He pulled back to admire his work.

“Fuck, you’re right Granger. Gryffindor Red is the best color on you.”

Bending down, he kneeled in between her legs, wrapping each arm around her thighs and spreading her wider. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed out an unsteady moan, as she bucked her hips up at his mouth at the feeling of his breath on her. He pushed her hips down, forcing her flat.

“Stay still, keep being good for me. My sweet girl has the prettiest cunt. So pink.”  
-a kiss.  
“So wet.”  
-a lick.  
“So fucking swollen.”  
-a suck on her clit. 

Hermione keened, arching off the bed as Draco crooned, his fingers glistening in the low light. “Look at all this cream, is it for me?”

“Oh gods, yes, all for you, only for you, please-” Hermione’s senseless pleas were cut off with a moan as Draco took another languid lick from her dripping hole up to the bundle of nerves. Her hands buried themselves in his blonde roots, tugging. Draco looked up, meeting her eyes, his face covered in her arousal. The reverence in his gaze made her headier. 

“I promised to make you come for all the times I edged you, didn’t I?”

Hermione nodded frantically.

“Once on my tongue, once around my fingers, and twice on my cock.” 

Hermione knew that it was not a request, but an order, yet the familiar thrill of panic seized her. “Draco, I don’t think I can-”

“You will. For me, sweet girl, you’ll take them and if I decide to give you more you’ll take those too.”

And then he swirled his tongue around her clit, drawing mind-numbing patterns. Draco pulled his head back to use his fingers to spread her lips open and watch as another gush of slick dripped out of her, onto his waiting hand. He loved to do this sometimes, teasing her and watching her cream for him. 

“My messy, messy girl. You were so wet and tight for me, I wanted to fuck you on Potter’s dining table. But you behaved so well, asking me nicely for what you want.

Another suckle to her clit had Hermione pulling his hair viciously, as she cried out. “Yes, Draco!” 

Draco’s tongue pushed into her cunt as it pulsed, riding out her orgasm which was fierce after a night of torture. As her inner muscles contracted, Draco only gave her a moment before he pushed two fingers into her, curling them up into the spot only he could reach. 

Another hand was splayed over her pelvis, pushing down, making Hermione’s head spin. The friction and fullness of his fingers inside of her coaxed guttural moans of nonsense, a mixture of his name, please, oh yes, and I can’t.

“Can this tight little cunt take another finger?” 

Hermione cried out as a third finger toyed around her hole and tried pulling back slightly from the sudden intrusion, but Draco held her firmly.

“Mm yes, I think it can, have to stretch you a bit for my cock.”

Three fingers moved in and out of her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. The building of sensations in her core was almost too much bear. Almost. Draco always knew how much she could handle.

“Another one, precious. There you go, come for me, just like that.” His eyes were blazing as they met her drunken, half-lidded gaze. Her orgasm tore through her, the sensitivity from her first one making it a breathtaking mix of pleasure and pain. 

Draco continued fucking his fingers into her as her walls clenched around them. He drank in the smell of her arousal, the wail that stretched out his name (“Dracooooh!”), and the sight of her writhing on the bed. All of it for him.

Every nerve in Hermione’s body seemed to be alight. The need to be filled and stretched was the only thought she had. 

“Inside, I need you inside me.” She babbled, rivulets of tears streaming down her face.

Draco made his way up her body, pressing kisses up her body and biting love marks from her stomach, her sternum, up her jawline, and then, finally, capturing her lips.

He pulled back, fisting the wild curls, and rubbed his length up from her overstimulated clit to her quivering hole. Another broken cry erupted from her and Hermione’s eyes screwed shut.

“Hermione, look at me. Let me see those gorgeous eyes -Mm there you are, love. Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you so well. Give my precious girl all the orgasms she deserves. Stuff this pretty cunt so full.”

Draco punctuated his words with a sudden thrust of his cock into her and the resulting moans from both of them were obscene.

His hands grasped her waist in a bruising grip as he drove into her over and over, each stroke massaging her nub. 

“I -gods, Draco -feels so good!”

“Your cunt was fucking made for me, Granger. Made to take me like this, so fucking tight and wet. I can feel you fluttering around me. Give it to me, sweetheart.”

And when his hand came down with a firm slap to her clit, Hermione exploded with a scream, her nails raking marks down Draco’s back. But he was unrelenting, even as she spasmed around him, picking up her legs and placing them on his shoulders, thrusting with more force. 

It was too much. Hermione was sobbing from the intensity of it all, begging for mercy.

“It’s t-too much, I can’t take another. Please, please-”

“No precious, you can take what I give you. One more for me, that’s all I need. You’re so good, so good for me when you come so pretty.”

“N-no more for my clit.”

“But it’s so swollen and pink, baby. Just begging me for one more touch.” 

“Draco!”

Even as her head shook violently, Hermione knew that she would take it for him. Draco grunted, his moans getting louder and Hermione knew he was close. She felt her orgasm approaching from the constant friction against her g-spot, so when he slowed his thrusts to reach for something next to them, her dazed mind couldn’t comprehend it.

And then she felt something hard on her clit as his arms returned to her thighs and Draco began impaling her once more. 

“Oscillos” Draco choked out.

Hermione screamed, white heat going through her, as the wand between her legs vibrated directly on her clit and came. The clenching of her inner walls set Draco off and with a roar, she felt him fill her up. 

Draco dropped down, still inside of her, careful not to crush Hermione, and removed his wand from her pulsing clit. 

“Shhh, my gorgeous, good girl. You did so well. I’m so proud of you giving me all of those orgasms even when you thought you couldn’t.”

Hermione was still blubbering, as Draco swept her into his chest and stroked her hair while murmuring praises.

They lay naked and intertwined until she quieted. Hermione removed her head from where it was buried in the crook of his neck and stared up at Draco’s adoring eyes. 

“Thank you, Draco.” She whispered, pecking his lips. She knew she didn’t have to, but Hermione hoped he knew how rare it was that she could give up her control. Only for him. And he was the only one capable of making her come undone so untamed.

With a sigh, he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes swimming with pride.

“Anything for you, precious.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first posted work EVER. Hope you liked it and feedback is appreciated. Let me know if you want to see more of Hermione and Draco or have any requests!


End file.
